


阿多尼斯之蛇

by deltatled



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltatled/pseuds/deltatled
Summary: 校园au运动会，和一条蛇吃醋的吉尔伽美什
Relationships: Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 5





	阿多尼斯之蛇

蝉鸣就像这个季节沉滞的暴雨一样没完没了，淹没所有热得发白、潮得发青的角落。柏油地和太阳炎热的挤压使空气臃肿而扭曲，这时候麻雀都不愿落地捡食碎薯片和饭粒。然而某个谢顶的中年人一锤定音：在这天举办运动会。这些准育龄人类便在太阳下大汗淋漓、追逐竞走，蓬勃的荷尔蒙和尖叫砸落在地，马上又蒸腾进无风的空气。它们和蝉鸣混淆一处，简直就像闪电在一团闷热的乌云里翻滚。  
树荫中，光斑滑过铝罐曲面上密密的水珠。两小粒水珠彼此吸吮着，在它们即将拥抱成一大粒之前，吉尔伽美什的拇指像雨刮器似地冷酷地碾了过去。他从十年没除过霜的冷饮车里随手拔了一听可乐，像个不走运的商贩在这炎热、黏腻又吵闹的沙漠里寻找失踪的清泉和绿洲，恩奇都——谁能料到他忽然对运动会起了兴趣，不然他们俩眼下应该在室内水上乐园之类的地方。  
“‘动物性成熟之后，会有意无意地向异性展示强健的身体和运动能力，作求偶之前的铺垫’。从这个角度看，虽然人类会掩盖自己的发情期，但是运动会仍然有相似的功能呢。”  
那天傍晚，恩奇都罕见地在看《狂野星球》时抽神与吉尔伽美什交流。  
“嗯……选择在相对温暖的日子举行求偶交配的热身活动，除去运动安全的考量，也是本能地为了促进外激素充分暴露和交换……”  
他挖出一大勺草莓酱塞进嘴里。那甜冻是鲜血淋漓的纪念日，让吉尔伽美什想起恩奇都的某一罐黄桃或是苹果酱：他拧开盖子，在精心过滤后呈半透明的果胶团中发现了一些勤劳的蚂蚁和它们毫无美感的隧道。  
“所以呢？难道你突然迷上了人类观察吗？”  
“是一直哦，吉尔。人类一直很有趣呀。”  
橘猫扑通跳上茶几，对吃独食的人类喵喵大叫，掸子般的尾巴将果酱盖头扫在地板上。恩奇都就用脚背挑起它，把这只可以流动的柔软生物盛进茶几前的猫碗。而吉尔伽美什的目光流连于那一截细韧如苇的脚腕。恩奇都若无其事地折起腿，赤裸的脚掌熟门熟路地从下摆钻进吉尔伽美的T恤，贴住轮廓优美的肋弓下缘，他眯着眼睛，餍足地叹息：  
“当然啦，作为观察对象，吉尔是最棒的。”  
此刻，他或许和几只野猫偃在一棵大树上，如它们步履优雅而危险的远祖一般，专注而超然地观察脚下一群迟钝又吵闹的裸猿；《狂野星球》的非洲手鼓和悠扬荒蛮的猎人之歌填补了这份想象中的空白。吉尔伽美什已经能看到一个灰扑扑、脏兮兮的恩奇都在落霞中跳进玄关，仿佛和三头狮子搏斗过一番。如果真的是和猫咪厮混，他倒也不是不能容忍。  
吉尔伽美什抄着裤兜，走得散漫，余光不时扫视两侧的树丛和小摊。因为恩奇都喜欢悄悄地尾随他，然后冷不丁从后扑倒骄慢的猎物，或是反过来被猎物结实的手臂锁个正着。路过刨冰摊时，他突兀地停下脚步。  
看板的女生红着脸问：  
“吉……那个，您想试试哪一种？海、海报上的品种都可以试吃哦！”  
须臾，吉尔伽美什仿佛从一个隐蔽的白日梦里解脱出来，自言自语似地说：  
“甜的就可以吧……哼，那就这么办……”  
“可刨冰都是甜的呀……红豆！豪华红豆刨冰！您意下如何呢……”  
顺着女生的手指，吉尔伽美什打量了一圈有田径奖杯那么高的刨冰模型，他的语气和姿态充满了矛盾的距离感：  
“就这个，打包。”  
他摸出一张花哨的高级消费券扔在出纳台上，古董制冰机咯吱咯吱地转动起来：  
“糖浆换成炼乳。把香草球放到刨冰脚下，另加抹茶味的——嘛，所有口味的单球都加一个。”  
话毕的瞬间，似乎那熟稔、清新而活泼的吐息就会拂过吉尔伽美什的耳垂，恩奇都会像听到“冻干”的肥猫一样瞬移到他背后——但这终究没有发生。路过的学生纷纷绕行，半遮半掩地偷瞥在空想中冷场的吉尔伽美什。  
“诶诶，你看那个人，他拽拽地另加了好多冰激凌球诶，这就是反差萌吗？”  
“小声一点啦！他是’那个’吉尔伽美什，没听说吗？这几天开罪他的人都被……了！好像他和三年级的飞车党大姐头还是远亲来着。”  
“原来最近他觉醒了家族天性吗？以前都没见他那么暴燥，好可怕……溜了溜了。”  
闲言碎语轻易唬住了看板的女生，她又害怕事主听见当场发难，战战兢兢地瞠着眼前喜怒不知的客人。  
“那个……本店一、一共只有香草和抹茶两种冰激淋球呢，您、您对寒天冻或者白玉意下如何呢?……”  
吉尔伽美什好笑地盯着拿反菜单的女生，扬声说：“你要劳烦客人为这种问题费神吗？蠢材，再磨蹭下去刨冰可要融化了！”  
如果恩奇都在场，他会用手里的牛奶棒冰利落地堵住这张喷洒毒汁的坏嘴巴，慢条斯理地拧几圈，同时真诚地、恐吓似地安抚受害者：  
“请您千万别介怀，他只是想说’我好热啊，不管怎样快点给我做完！’，这算是耐心和宽容的表现哦。不过冰化得太多，我就不知道他会如何了呢。”  
旷课、谣言、械斗和愚蠢的同学是吉尔伽美什上学的主要内容，当然不会叫他焦躁；但恩奇都却时刻揣着能够让吉尔伽美什失去矜持与风度的想法——他的新宠物就是吉尔伽美什当下的眼中钉。  
身材精壮、白金相间，眼睛血红，慵懒莫测的掠食者姿态，人类看它一眼就会瑟瑟发抖地逃走！  
当这条两米的蛇从浴缸里扬起头部，对同样金发红眼的闯入者嘶气吐信，吉尔伽美什脱口而出：  
“把它送走！”  
恩奇都湿淋淋地跨出浴缸，稀奇道：  
“你的状态很奇怪，吉尔。”  
“别让我重复，快点。”  
家里的橘猫被吵闹声吸引，蹲在门边凝视着两人一蛇的奇异对峙。恩奇都有恃无恐，先捞起百褶裙绞了一把，然后解下盘发，摇着脑袋抖开浓密的发团。吉尔伽美什瞟过裙子，脸色仍旧又臭又硬，却一手插进这蓬温暖的头发朝下梳通，手指滑到发尾时，突然又握成拳头扯了一把。恩奇都弯眸一笑，随手拽下湿裙，只穿着半透的白衬衣站在层叠的蓝黑裙堆里，仿佛是在浴室里新生的维纳斯。  
“你就像家里的老猫挤兑新来的猫咪，在饲主面前大声抱怨……”他朗声说着，略显疑惑地瞥向门口舔起脚来的橘猫，“可她来的时候，你还挺配合的呀？现在她身上都是你买的高级罐头……”  
一只长条的、抽象的吉尔伽美什能和一只橘猫相提并论吗？！  
吉尔伽美什冷冰冰地皱起眉毛。因为一条蛇，他产生了前所未见的危机感。  
他讨厌过刺猬、陆龟、金毛猎犬、凤头鹦鹉和史蒂夫·欧文，但他们都是过去式了。而这条蛇是一种全新的致命威胁：怎么能有动物和他如此神似！  
田径场的欢呼喝彩像潮水一样不时漫进他的回忆来，可一想到这心头大患，吉尔伽美什根本无法享受节日躁动的氛围，太阳穴突突直跳，简直就像恩奇都按着他把史蒂夫·欧文的《鳄鱼猎手》颠来倒去看了十遍。不等刨冰做完，他就从拥挤的夹道径直走向田径场。防护网上贴着运动会海报，上面印有借物赛跑的奖品。一等奖可以得到一套限量保温杯，盖上有各种姿势的北极熊提手。吉尔伽美什的眼睛在白熊脸上停留了几秒。恩奇都喜欢这种动物，有阵子他兴致勃勃地计划去北极旅游，把所有账户头像都换成了北极熊和海豹。似乎是一艘大学科考船同意带上恩奇都，可最后却没去成。因为吉尔伽美什不巧和伊什塔尔火并，把手臂弄断了。  
他用了什么鬼才法子给我阵痛来着？  
吉尔伽美什缓步走进观众群，紧皱的眉心不觉舒开。  
每天睡前，恩奇都会郑重捧起他糊满石膏的手臂，小口吹气，小声念着“痛痛飞、痛痛飞”，随后捋起他的刘海亲吻额头——纯洁的小羊羔之吻，纯洁的小羊羔仪式。  
“快看！！快看那个人！！！好可爱啊......KYAAAAAA!!!”  
几声陡然拔高的尖叫把吉尔伽美什从玫瑰色回忆里踢了出来；旋即，一簇绿发、交握的手还有乱舞的金发先后滑过观众们的间隙。全校自然找不出第二个绿脑袋，那么这金发又是谁胆大包天，连他的人都敢碰！？  
冰凉的怒火从他脚底烧透到头顶。吉尔伽美什攘开摩肩接踵的观众插进最前排，做梦也想不到，恩奇都正拉着一个金发双马尾女生朝终点奔跑。恩奇都跑得……在他眼里很慢。但女生脚步絮乱，已经濒临力竭，她喘着气回头，一张脸与伊什塔尔毫无二致，圆眼睛红彤彤像只走投无路的兔子，看到熟悉的配色，吉尔伽美什立刻眼皮一跳；五十多米外，只见伊什塔尔拖着一名麦色皮肤、头发灰白的高大男生，狰狞地绝尘而来。看到这浅褐肤色的男生，一个甜蜜的恐怖故事瞬间在吉尔伽美什心里成型：为了得到北极熊保温杯，恩奇都随便拉了一个金发红眼的人应付他的纸条；至于那该死的纸条内容，还用说吗！  
这下就算恩奇都和那条蛇一起洗澡......就算、行吧，就算蛇和恩奇都睡一个被窝他都能忍受。  
这些都是细枝末节，要紧的是赶快把恩奇都抢回来。三下五除二地说服自己后，一阵惊呼中，吉尔伽美什猛追了上去，那气势汹汹的阵仗简直就像沙尘暴在平原上追赶两头绵羊。几息之间，他便甩开了穷追不舍的伊什塔尔，落在她金发的孪生姐妹数步之外。  
“你这家伙给我穷追个什么啊！！！咳咳咳，咳咳......”  
伊什塔尔的前半句朦朦胧胧地在他耳边被风吹散，后半句话直接被自己呛没了。艾蕾什基加尔见状，竭力甩动恩奇都铁箍般的手掌，可惜他无动于衷；她只得调头，冲着迎头赶上的吉尔伽美什又慌又窘地大喊：  
“你.......你知道我们在比赛吗？！......等下，你和这家伙很熟对吧？你，咳，你先叫他慢点好不好......”  
“哼，"吉尔伽美什终于刻薄地嗤笑一声，随即大步超越她，一手扣住恩奇都与她交握的手掌，“你们比什么与我何干！”  
“吉尔……?”几乎同时，听到了亲切的声音，恩奇都下意识反握住他的手掌；混乱的中心终于圆睁着眼在前进中回头，惊喜道：  
“你也......”  
然而不等恩奇都说完，吉尔伽美什业已超到他身前，两人之间从恩奇都扯着他，转为他扯着恩奇都，可怜的艾蕾什基加尔早被抛在脑后。而在观众之中，对他们三人关系的大胆猜想已经乘着风绕场一周。此时此刻，吉尔伽美什胸中却回荡着扬眉吐气的畅快。那条呆头呆脑的蛇，那些像在蛀牙旁边含着一块水果糖的烦恼，统统宛如露水消失在和暖的日光里。  
“你不是在比赛吗？快跑！”  
不等恩奇都再说，他便朝终点发起冲刺，而恩奇都释然一笑，紧随其上。呛杂着加油、嘘声、起哄的喧哗里，这世上仿佛只剩下他们二人。吉尔伽美什牵着他在仲夏花丛里发现的阿多尼斯，牵着他那蜂蜜与薄荷做成的恋梦，他们的双腿因为一种生命里流出来的喜悦而轻盈如风，仿佛要不知疲倦地跑到金色的世界尽头。突破终点线又缓冲几米后，吉尔伽美什才撒开手。站在枣红的跑道上，他们先是含蓄地打量彼此，随后不约而同撑着膝盖，旁若无人地大笑起来。吉尔伽美什抬头望向不远处奖台上的保温杯，一边匀气，一边用手肘捅了捅恩奇都的臂膀，“还等什么傻瓜，快把纸条给裁判吧。”  
恩奇都抹过汗津津的额角，轻喘道：“吉尔，我没有纸条。”  
“？？？”  
电光火石间，前因后果在吉尔伽美什脑袋里以全新的顺序排列起来……他略显僵硬地转向不远处的赛道，伊什塔尔金发的姐妹正一边朝终点方向挥手，一边生无可恋地朝前挪动；在她身后，他眺见伊什塔尔粗略的周身轮廓：她弯着腰，双手捂嘴，上身不时剧震，褐色皮肤的男生还在小心翼翼地为呛着的她拍背顺气。而恩奇都已经飞身回奔，捡起艾蕾什基加尔便朝终点扑过来。  
胜利近在咫尺，艾蕾几乎喜极而泣：  
“终、终于要结束了……呼…呼…这个破比赛……”  
“啊，你又有力气了吗？那么我开始加速了，她快追上来了呢。”  
“加速？？啊……啊……恩奇都同学，其，其实！第二！哈，哈……第二也没……”  
恩奇都回头，对她露出温和而疑惑的微笑：“第二当然有问题了。输给那个伊什塔尔，怎么想都难以接受呢。啊，如果直接把她扔向终点倒是另当别论……”  
“咦！！！！！你别用和善的表情说这么恐怖的话啊！！！”  
恩奇都完全滤掉了同伴的尖叫，他兀自露出小鸟绒毛一样柔软的眼神：  
“而且，吉尔正在终点等我呢。我要快些到他身边去。”

最后，恩奇都如愿以偿让伊什塔尔屈居第二。  
姐妹俩在分发奖品时又拌起嘴来，吉尔伽美什拉住正给艾蕾加油的恩奇都，他的神情像个小学生正准备把橡皮擦送给暗恋的同桌：“这蠢材怎么偏偏要借你？”  
“哦，这个嘛。”恩奇都挖起一勺淋满炼乳红豆的冰沙喂给他，十分自然地说：“因为她要借’穿过裙子的男人’呀。你知道的，有时候来不及穿裤子，我就套上校服裙子出门了。”  
吉尔伽美什仿佛在拆了十层礼物盒之后收到一张超市专柜的贺卡，他犹不死心地追问：“那伊什塔尔那家伙又是怎么回事……”  
恩奇都举起舔得亮闪闪的小勺，笃定道：“她应该分到了’想吃他/她做的料理’或者’会射箭的人’吧。话说回来——”  
他突然探究地盯起吉尔伽美什的脸，好奇道：“你好像把我错认成了参赛者。是因为一等奖的奖品吗？”  
吉尔伽美什早料到有这一问，假装哼笑道：“自然。你不是一天到晚往极地馆跑吗。”  
“所以我早就买齐这一套了嘛。”恩奇都轻快地冲他眨眨眼睛，目光抚过他运动后泛着薄红的面颊，“还是说，因为你看到伊什塔尔拉的是卫宫……”  
“你认为艾蕾什基加尔那个笨蛋和卫宫那个蠢货有共同点？”  
吉尔伽美什斜了他一眼。  
“除了你对他们的分类，完——全没有呢。”  
在金色的不高兴吐出新的讽刺前，恩奇都抢先俯下身来，把一个秘密吹进了他的耳朵：  
“但是，艾蕾确实和我想永久租借的人有一个共同点，你知道是什么吗？”  
吉尔伽美什佯怒却不禁微笑，抱紧了恩奇都不让他完成陷阱甜蜜的最后一步。  
美丽，凶暴而又善妒的金色大蛇，他气呼呼地在河岸边吞食春天所眷顾的金色与红色的玫瑰。于是阿多尼斯就从他的倒影中升起，低头给予他永恒承诺的亲吻。  
“——她和你一样，是金发红眼呢。”


End file.
